


Thantophobia

by Niaelona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Death, Falling In Love, Happy, Love, Poetry, indie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaelona/pseuds/Niaelona
Summary: Thantophobia (n). the fear of losing someone you loveThantophobia (n). the fear of dying or death.





	Thantophobia

I hear his laugh  
and it fills my soul with butterflies  
those butterflies  
only one person can bring you

like a big box of monarchs are set free in my chest  
i see the way his eyes scrunch together  
when he smiles  
every emotion displayed  
for me to see

i love that about him  
its so infectious   
i wish i could keep it forever  
replay it over and over  
in my brain like a song

he is perfection  
everything reminds me of him  
the sun, the stars 

and even if hes far  
ill know he will come homei hear his laugh   
it echos in my chest  
and sometimes when im the reason  
for such a beautiful sound  
i cant help but want to be a monarch  
flying free  
being beautiful


End file.
